Meeting Again
by Vampire.Songs
Summary: About 8 years after the gallery incident, Ib's father dies in the hospitall. So Ib, her younger brother and her mom move in with her grandma where Ib finds some old friends once again, but this time it's much harder to escape with everyone. At this time Ib is almost 18 and though it has been years, Garry has not aged at all because of Mary.
1. Memory, and News

Ib

What was I doing? I walked away from the painting and went down the stairs. I walked past the exhibits and saw someone standing by the rose statue. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite figure out who he was. I walked up to him. "What are you looking at?" I asked him. "A rose statue." he told me "A feel sorrowful somehow when I look at this for some reason." He faced me. "Well I have to go Ib." He paused looking confused. "Why did I just say your name is Ib?" He asked.

"It is" I tell him. "Well how did I know that, I've never met you" he tells me. "Well I have to go anyway." As he walks away he pulls something stained red out of his pocket. It's my handkerchief. "How did I get tis, It has your name on it I-"He says. "I remember now! I remember Mary and the paintings, the headless statues that chased us and how we had to escape! Do you remember Ib?" I pause and think, yes! "I do remember!" I say. He walks over and hugs me. "I have to go, but can I return this after I clean it? Because we will meet again." "Okay" I tell him. As he walks away my mother comes in and tells us that it's time to go.

I wake up from my dream. I was 9 then, but I turned 10 soon after that. It has been about 8 years since then, but sometimes I still have dreams about that time. I still think of Garry every day. He hasn't kept his promise yet. I think he forgot about me, but I still have a little faith that we will meet again. I look at my clock. It's 8:45! I'm going to be late! I jump up and get dressed fast. I brush my hair and grab my shoes. I slip them on real quick, grab my book bag and rush out the door grabbing my house keys off the kitchen table.

My parents said I couldn't have a car until I turn 18 in a few months. I'm not sure if I really want a car, but I need one now. By the time I'm at school its 9:05 and I'm a little late. Today is the day our projects are due! I go through the day thinking about Garry. When I get to last period, I get called first to present my project. I feel stupid standing up in front of the whole class saying that I forgot my project. My teacher takes some points off and tells me to go sit back down. Then she calls the next person up.

I'm not the type of person who doesn't do homework or projects, but lately it seems that I haven't done all my work or paid attention in class. Like now I'm sitting and thinking about Garry, when I should be watching people present. I think it's because my father is sick in the hospital and I'm worried, but that doesn't explain why I'm thinking about Garry. Oh yeah, on Monday is the actual 8th year from the 'incident' at the gallery.

I look at the clock. 3 minutes until school is over. The last person is done presenting, and there's not enough time to have someone else present so everyone starts packing up. As were all about to walk out the door, the teacher gives us out homework assignment. Soon were all crowded in the halls going to our lockers. I grab my stuff and get out as soon as I can. As I'm walking home, seeing everyone drive by me in their cars, I decide I don't want a car for now. It's much more peaceful to walk home.

When I get home I sense something's wrong. I walk into the kitchen and my mom is crying. I get really worried and think there's a lot of bad news. Right now my mom is on the phone so I go to the fridge and get a soda. I go check my laptop in the living room, still feeling like something's wrong. I don't have any messages, so I close my laptop and walk back into the kitchen as my mom is putting down the phone. "Mom, what's wrong?" I ask her. "Your father… earlier, today… your father passed away this morning" my mom tells me and starts crying a lot. "What?!" I feel really sad when my mom tells me that we have to move in with my grandma. "I can't support two kids on my own" she tells me. "Where is Andrew?" I ask puzzled. He is always running around when I get home, because he's happy I'm home. Andrew is my little brother. He is 7 years old and he loves our dad so much. He's going to be so sad when we tell him.

"He's at his friend's house so we can start packing and hopefully move on Monday." My mom tells me. "But today's Friday" I tell my mom. "I know but we have to go as soon as we can go" She tells me. I rush in the living room to message my friends that I have to move. When I've done that, I have to start packing my stuff away. So until 6, I stay in my room carefully packing things. Then my mother tells me to go pick up Andrew from Joey's house. I walk about 2 blocks away from my house to get to Joey's house and knock on the door. Joey's mom opens the door and I tell her I need to pick up Andrew.

Andrew comes to the door and doesn't want to leave like always, but then I show him I brought a chocolate chip cookie. He comes right out then. I tell Joey's mother bye and start walking off with Andrew. "Did you have fun today?" I ask him. "Yeah" he says distracted by the cookie. I just stay quiet and think as we walk back because he wouldn't pay any attention to me right now anyway. When we walk in the door, Andrew starts running around asking what happened and why there are so many boxes and things in some boxes. Then he asks the one question I've been dreading him asking. "Where's dad?" He asks me. I don't know how to respond. "Um… you should go ask mom that question Andrew, not me." I tell him. "Ok…" He says suspiciously. He runs into my mother's room as I walk back to mine and I can hear him ask. "Where's dad?" I feel bad for him. But I go in my room and close my door.

I pack a little more until 7:15 then I go fix some soup for dinner. I know my mom doesn't feel up to it, so I know I have to fix us something to eat for dinner. When it's done I call Andrew downstairs. He looks like he's been crying. I give him some ice cream after dinner and go talk to my mom. "There's some soup in the kitchen if you want any." I say. "No thank you but maybe later." She tells me. "Okay" I reply and go back downstairs to eat. After I eat, I go to help Andrew pack a little. Then at 10 I tell him lights out and go to play my laptop. I talk to my friends about what happened and why I'm moving. At about 10:30 I go to bed. I have a dream about the gallery again. This one is about Mary take mine, and Garry's roses and playing 'loves me, loves me not'. Each time she pulls a red petal off my rose I feel the pain coursing through my body.

The next two days are just packing mostly, then both of the other nights I had dreams relating to the gallery, and I felt something would happen when we moved on Monday. But when I wake up on Monday, the house is quiet. I look in my mother and Andrew's rooms and there both sleeping peaceful. So when I leave I close the door quietly. I figured my mom got Andrew out of school Friday. I go through the normal day again today, but I got in trouble for not doing any of the homework or finishing my project. When I get home everything is in the moving truck as we get in our car and drive to grandma's house. I told my friends bye that day at school.

Now it's a long drive to where were going to live. So at a little past midnight I fall asleep in the car. This night my dream is different. It's just me and Garry, but Garry is telling me something that I couldn't hear, but somehow I knew it was important, I just knew.


	2. The Painting

Ib

I wake up early and realise I'm on my grandma's couch. I must have gotten up and came inside when we got here last night without knowing it. I stretch out my arms and legs and get up to find my laptop. I walk into the kitchen and see it on the table. It's 8:00 in the morning but it's a Saturday so I know my friends will be on. We always get on Saturday mornings. I make some toast and sit down at the table. I log onto my desktop and check our chat. Sure enough my friends are on there. I join the video chat. We don't use text because only we need to know what were saying when were on here, also its easier to just speak. We talk for a couple of hours until about noon when I hear Andrew running around the living room.

My friends know that I have to go then. I tell them bye and sadly log off. Everyone knows that when Andrew starts acting like this I'm the only one able to calm him down. "Andrew" I call. No response. I walk into the living room and I'm half surprised to see the door open. I thought he might run like he does sometimes, but he has never opened the door that quietly. The door is wide open and I feel the warm breeze blowing in against my face as I walk towards the door. I go out barefoot without changing from the clothes from the day before or anything. I need to make sure Andrew is safe. I start to fun down the street leaving the door pulled together.

I know I must look like an idiot to anyone who is watching me now. But I don't care I just want to find my brother. After I run 2 blocks I find him standing in someone's yard. The front door of that house is open and someone strangely familiar is standing there. I can't tell who it is, but he looks so familiar. The man stands in the open doorway staring at Andrew. He looks like he's not mad and he doesn't think my brother is crazy by the look of it. It's almost like he was expecting a little boy to come standing in his yard on Monday at noon. I walk up behind Andrew and the man looks up at me.

I stand there shocked as I realize who he is. My mouth hangs open and Andrew turns to face me silently. I remember that lavender hair, that torn coat and those eyes. "Garry" I whisper. He smiles. I walk slowly but then I start moving faster until I am right in of him. I hug him and when I let go, Andrew has come and stands next to me. "I told you we would meet again didn't I Ib?" Garry says. All I can do is smile. I look towards the road and see three people on a porch staring at me. They start to laugh a little and look back and forth. but there's another person who I didn't see. He is sitting and watching me with fascination. I look away.

I remember that I'm in my dirty clothes from the day before and my hair is probably a wreck from the wind and I forgot to brush it this morning. "Hey Ib," Garry starts "Is this your little brother because he looks a lot like you, same red eyes definitely." "Yeah, this is my brother Andrew. He's 7 years old, turning 8 next week." I say proudly. Andrew and I have a strong bond. I have only yelled at him twice before. The first time he dropped all of my drawings into the bath tub. The other time he tried to color them using dirt for some unknown reason. I never understood why he did those things but I still loved him.

"Well Ib, how about I take you out to lunch today. You and Andrew for his early 8th birthday." Garry says to me. Andrew gets excited at hearing this. "Can we Ib? Please, can we go? I really want to." Andrew says until I give in. "Okay, but I have to ask my mom and put on something better than this to wear. Also I have to get Andrew ready." I tell Garry. "Well you ran here, do you want to run back or should I drive you?" Garry asks as he opens the car doors for Andrew and me. I walk over to Garry's shiny royal blue car. I get Andrew comfortable in the back seat and I sit in the front seat directly in front of Andrew. Garry closes the door behind us. "You have a nice car." I say to Garry as he gets in the driver's seat. "Well thanks, no matter what, blue is always my favorite color." Garry tells me. "Hey Ib?" He asks. "How old are you now?" "17" I tell him "you don't look like you've gotten any older." "Well I haven't" He says. I stare at him confused. "But it's been almost 9 years" I say "How could you have not got" "Mary" Garry cuts me off. "After you by the rose statute I went back up the stairs realizing I forgot something. Mary pulled me into a painting. I just got out about two weeks ago."

I stare at him. "So you only got out for a few minutes?" I ask "Then you got pulled back in for all this time?" "Yes I did." Garry says. "Well how did you survive without food or water or anything?" I ask. "Well I had food and water" Garry says "Mary kept me as a pet and fed me and kept me alive." I try not to laugh, I only show a smile. We pull into my grandma's driveway and I take Andrew inside telling Garry to wait. I take Andrew inside and tell him get dressed. I find my mother sitting in her room on her bed. She looks terrible. "Hey, mom" I start as she turns to face me "Can I take Andrew out to lunch with a friend I've had for a while?" "Sure Ib, just be safe and watch out for him." my mother says. I tell her thanks and go get dressed in some clean jeans and a red shirt. I brush my hair and teeth, then grab my bag and jacket as I walk Andrew out to the car.

I get Andrew seated in the back seat and I sit in the front. "So Andrew, where do you want to go?" Gary asks him. Andrew names some place I've never heard of, but Garry seems to know where it is. He seemed surprised by Andrew's choice of restaurants. When we get there Garry turn to face Andrew. "Is this where you want to eat?" He asks Andrew. "Yeah" Andrew says as he stares out the window. I get out and get Andrew out. We walk inside together with Garry right behind us. This looks like a fancy place. I'm even surprised now. As we get seated, something catches the attention in the corner of my eye. By the look of it Garry sees it too. It's a painting with something I can't understand on it. All through lunch I keep glancing at it. So does Garry. Andrew's completely happy though. I see a girl that I knew when I was a kid. She was my best fiend. She spots me and comes over to our table. "Hey Ib! I haven't seen you in forever!" Says the girl. Her name is Lilly. "Hey Lilly" I say. She sits down and Lilly, Garry and I talk as Andrew sits and stares ou the window.

We talk for about half an hour and as we all get ready to go, I look at the painting again. Lilly and Garry are curious about it now too. We all walk over to it with Andrew, and I read what the painting says below it. It reads: "_Unknown World_ By: _Guertena"._ Lilly and Garry read it too but then all four of us are in the restaurant but the thing is, nobody else is there. I'm holding Andrew's wrist as he snaps out of his trance. He notices the lack of people in the room. His eyes widen and I try to talk to him. He won't answer me, he just stands there about to cry frozen in place, eyes wide open. Garry and I know what is going on. I let go of Andrew and run to Garry. All of the sudden I feel scared, it's not the normal scared. Its like when you're in a nightmare for the second time. Going to die and there is nothing you can do. Everyone with you is going to die too.

Garry and I explain what is happening to Lilly, meanwhile Andrew is still frozen in place. Lilly doesn't believe us but when the door won't open, she has no choice but to follow us. There is a hallway with stairs leading down in the back of the building that wasn't there before. I keep close to Garry with Andrew by my side too. I find my red rose in a vase, and Garry finds his rose next to mine. We search and find a green rose and a purple rose. Andrew gets the green one and Lilly gets the purple one. Then we make our way forward into the house of horrors as the memories come flooding back completely to me. This is going to be so hard and filed with pain along the way and only Garry and I know exactly how much and what to expect.


	3. Mary and Julie

Ib

We start walking down the long dark hallway when I hear footsteps. By the look of it Garry does too. I face forward as we keep walking. Then I see a dark figure run from one side of the hall to the other. "Did you see that?" I whisper to Garry quietly so Lilly and Andrew don't hear me. I don't want to make Andrew scared. The last thing I need right now is for Andrew to go running off in here. "Yeah, what was it?" Garry replies. "You don't think it was Mary?" I ask "Do you?" "No, she came from the art gallery. This is a painting from the restaurant." Garry says. "But it was by Guertena too. This painting we're in is by him" I say. "It is? I didn't get to read all of what it said under the painting" Garry tells me.

I see another figure dart by. We slow down our pace as we walk toward where the figure is, or where it just was. After we pass the spot I start getting scared, my hand winds up meeting Garry's hand as I slowly inch closer to him. I hear the sound of glass breaking and a growl. We all stop dead in our tracks. "Run!" Garry yells. We start racing down the hall as the scratching of nails and growling gets louder behind us. Andrew stops and screams. "Andrew come on!" I yell. He keeps screaming. I let go of Garry's hand and run to Andrew. We are both small but he is light so I pick him up the best I can and try to move him. I can only move him a couple of feet, when Garry comes and picks Andrew up. We start running again with Lilly already far ahead.

We turn a corner and find an open door. All three of us run in and slam the door as we see the red dress and bright red eyes of the Lady in Red painting. I fall to the floor as Garry sets Andrew down and they both come running to me. "I'm okay," I say "I'm just exhausted" I pull myself up. I look through my bag and see i have some coloring supplies and paper for Andrew. I give it to him and tell him to color at the table. "I'm worried about Andrew" I say "If he continues to stop and react like that then he will get caught." "Don't worry Ib, I'll help protect him." Garry tells me. "Let me in! Please open the door! Now! Hurry!" I hear Lilly's voice yell through the door. "Help! Open the door!" Garry goes and opens the door for Lilly and behind her there are 2 Lady in Red paintings, 1 Lady in Green painting, 4 Lady in Yellow paintings, 3 Lady in Blue paintings and about 6 headless statues. Lilly screams as she runs in the door.

"Lilly? Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah, but most of my rose is lost its petals." She tells me. I go and take her rose and put in the vase. The vase runs out of water and I hand her the rose back. "I feel better now, thanks. But why" she starts. "Don't ask" I say "It's hard to explain and I don't know why some of this happens." "Oh, well okay." Lilly says. As we talk for a while, Garry goes to talk with Andrew while he draws. "Who exactly is he again?" Lilly asks me. "That's Garry. We went through something like this together before when I was 9, then he got trapped again when he got out. So he stayed in there all this time and now he hasn't aged. When you're in this weird world you just don't age I guess then." Soon Garry gets up and walks back over to sit with us.

When he gets over to us Lilly stands up and walks over to him. She reaches up and kisses Garry. Then she walks back over to me and sits down again. "So what's the plan to escape?" she asks like nothing happened. I feel something inside me, I don't like how she kissed Garry. I don't like that idea at all. Why am I thinking like this? Garry looks surprised still and I see Andrew get up with his green colored pencil and walk over to the wall. He lifts his hand and draws something on the wall. "What's Andrew doing over there?" I ask and Garry comes out of shock.

We all three walk over to Andrew and see what he drew. It's a figure in a green dress with long blonde hair. Next to it is a figure with short dark purple hair in black pants and a purple shirt. But Andrew only has a green colored pencil. "What is that?" I ask Andrew softly. "It's Mary and Julie" he tells me. I look at Garry in alarm when Andrew says the name Mary. "It's very nice Andrew" Lilly says cheerfully. She doesn't know about Mary and how does Andrew? I see some bookcases that weren't there before and Garry goes up to them. "I think I can move these" he says. He slides the bookcases away from the wall to show a hole.

I pick up Andrew's coloring materials and put them in my bag as we leave the room into a narrow hallway. At least there's enough light in here. I think to myself as we walk along the hallway. I hear voices after about a minute. By the look of it so does Lilly and Garry, Andrew doesn't seem to notice a thing. We slow down our pace and stop when we get to a small hole, hidden behind a bookcase in another room. Lilly, Garry and I can all see through it at once with a clear view. I see a purple haired girl who looks a lot like the figure on the wall and a blond figure who I recognise as Mary.

Andrew steps on Lilly's foot by accident and she makes a quiet noise. But it is loud enough for the two girls inside the room to hear."Who's there?" The purple haired girl says. Andrew starts to cry. I try to drag him along but I can't. Garry can barely get past me but he does and he picks up my crying brother and we run along the hallway. We run until we get to a door and quietly go through it. Were in another hallway then. With Andrew still crying we rush to the nearest door and run in closing it behind us. I try my best to calm Andrew down and finally succeed.

Soon Mary and the purple haired girl comes in. "Ib!" Mary yells as she runs in the door and hugs me. "I thought you were gone forever!" "Sorry about that but this here is my little brother Andrew." I say to change the subject. "He's turning 8 next week" "That's great!" Marry says "Oh hi Garry! And Ib, who is this girl you brought?" "This is Lilly, she came here with us by accident" I say to Mary seeing the purple haired girl behind her. "Hi Lilly" Marry says "Oh Ib, this is my cousin Julie, she's really nice when you get to know her" Mary says smiling. "Hi Julie" Lilly, Garry and I say at once. "Let's throw them in the doll room and let the dolls have them" Julie says. "No they are my friends, that's not how you treat a friend. I read it in my book." Mary says "Like I said, she's nice when you get to know her." Mary says quietly as Andrew comes and hugs me tightly, to afraid to let go.


	4. The Kiss'

**Ib**

I yawn looking at the dark blue walls. I realize how tired I am from talking to Mary and Julie for hours. They kept looking at Garry strangely. That's what got me worried the most. Andrew just drew until he got tired and slept on the small couch on the other side of the room. Julie and Mary left and went to their rooms in this, place. I still don't know exactly what this is. I just sit with Garry and listen to the other paintings I can hear. Soon I can feel my eyes closing and I look at Garry. He is just sitting and looking at something, it looks like a picture from his wallet. Then I only see darkness as I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I'm laying my head on Garry's chest. He has his arm around me. I'm confused. But I try to sleep more. Then I hear a loud scream. I sit up straight and run over to where Andrew was sleeping. One of the yellow headless statues are dragging him out the door in the wall. I hadn't even noticed that! "Andrew!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I run towards the passage. It starts closing. I run faster. There is about 6 inches until its fully closed. I am 4 yards away. 4 inches, 3 yards. 1 inch, half a yard, but its no use. I won't be able to fit in there anyway now. I sink down as I reach the closed wall. I didn't see any way to open it back up.

I feel a tear stream down my face before I make myself get back up. When I do, Garry is standing there with me."We'll get him back safely." He tells me as he hugs me to try to help me feel better. It helps a little, but not much. We rush out the door after I get the coloring items left on the table. I look at them and fight back tears. I go in front of Garry, him following close behind me. I turn right and then a left. Soon I find a window. It looks into a room with Julie, Mary, a yellow headless statue, and Andrew. Mary comes out and stares at us. "I know you want your little brother back." She says as she looks back and forth from me to Garry "We will give him back in exchange for one thing. You give us Garry." She stares at me. "You choose Ib, Garry or Andrew?"

She seemed so nice last night. What happened? Garry steps forward "I'll go with you, just give Ib back her brother." he says. "Ib, I know you love your brother, I can handle this. Ok?" Mary goes back in the room. Garry tries to comfort me. He finally just takes my face and kisses me. Then Mary, Julie and Andrew come back out. I see tears streaming down Andrew's face. I feel tears forming in my eyes too. I watch as Andrew walks over to me and Garry goes in the room.

Andrew hugs me and Mary and Julie go into the room as well, closing the door behind them. I watch for a minute, seeing what they do to Garry, without letting Andrew see. Then we start walking. I find a safe room and see a picture of a girl that looks familiar. It's Lilly. I hadn't realized she wasn't there. I turn around and see Lilly hanging from a rope. I almost scream, but I know that will attract danger. We stay in the room for only a few minutes before I feel better. I don't want to stay in that room any longer. Then we keep walking. I am afraid to leave Andrew, but I'm also afraid to take him. Soon we come across a door with a doorknob that is cold. There is a doll beside it. Andrew picks it up. I knock it out of his hands and the doll squeaks and runs in the room.

I look into the door and see many of the dolls in the room. Andrew looks and sees them, he then runs in the room and I follow after him. The door shuts and and locks as painted words come up. "Find the key, or you shall die" It says. I hear a ding sound. and a big doll starts coming out of a painting with every new ding. Andrew runs to the door and screams. I start ripping dolls and moving them. I find a bug, a button, a marble, a picture, a note, a paperclip, a phone, and finally the key. I shove everything but the bug and key in my pocket. The doll in the picture is almost out. I run to the door, leaving the bug, and unlock the door. I feel eyes stare into my back as I shove Andrew out and drag him with me as I run from the room.

I don't stop until we are far from there. I hear someone behind us, but I can't run anymore. I see Garry run towards us. He had a black eye and cuts and bruises all over him."Garry" I whisper to myself. I'm about to speak, but Garry tells me he's alright, so I stand up. "Let me carry him." he says. "Ok." I tell him. We walk for hours it seems. Soon, Andrew falls asleep in Garry's arms. When we enter the next safe room available. There was a vase right outside the room. I take Garry's rose and rush and dip it into the vase. The vase runs out of water. I walk across the hall back to the room and I feel a hand around my ankle. I look down and there is a lady in green. I scream and toss Garry's rose on the table, safely out of reach of the paintings, as I'm dragged away.

"Ib!" I hear Garry yelling as I see him running after me. His cuts and bruises are gone. But the lady in green has another painting helping her drag me now. They are to fast for him and the last thing I see is Garry chasing after me. Then there's only darkness.


End file.
